


Hlavně tiše

by yperittea



Category: Into The White (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Czech, First Time, M/M, Shameless Smut, ježišmarja
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yperittea/pseuds/yperittea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poslední noc už je všem zima a musí se s tím vyrovnat bez reptání, případně jiných zvuků. Ne všem to jde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hlavně tiše

**Author's Note:**

> Máme první máj, lásky čas, tak jsem se trochu rozepsala.
> 
> Tato povídka není sepsána za účelem urážky ani jiného ublížení pověsti letců, na jejichž osudech byl natočen film Into The White (2012, režie Petter Naess). Vše je pouze fikce nezištně napsaná za účelem zábavy. Jestli to ovšem někoho pobaví, toť otázka.

Byla to první noc, kdy neměl každý z nich své místo na spaní. Ráno museli usekat horní části obou paland, aby měli vůbec nějaké dřevo do kamen, a navíc Josefovi bylo stále hůř, už se ani vůbec nehýbal. Jeho rána začala odporně zapáchat a zatím ani jeden neměl odvahu se podívat pod obvazy. Bylo proto rozhodnuto, že se budou střídat v jednom jediném volném lůžku, kdysi patřící kapitánu Davenportovi.

Tu noc, kdy Schopis amputoval Josefovi paži a kdy se z nich všech konečně stali přátelé, se velmi příjemně opili (půl litru kořalky každý) a pobavili všemi možnými historkami a vtipy. Šli spát až velmi pozdě a nějak zapomněli, kdo tu noc má privilegium spát na posteli. Smith a Strunk se spolu usadili s dekami opření o zeď blízko kamen a brzy oba usnuli. Davenport si sedl vedle postele zamotaný do deky a podíval se na Schopise, který se na něj vlastně díval většinu večera.

„Dnes určitě vy,“ řekl tiše a chraplavě, zavřel oči a opřel se hlavou o rám postele. 

„Ne, dnes vy,“ namítl Schopis, ale Davenport už spal, nebo alespoň předstíral spánek, aby se nemusel dohadovat

No dobrá, pomyslel si Schopis a začal si sundávat uniformu, co bych to byl za vojáka, kdybych si zmačkal uniformu... Ale tady nejsem v poli, pomyslel si pak. Tady nebojuji, tady prostě nejsem voják. Tady ani nejsem Němec. Protože tady je to jedno. Stejně se mu nějak pletly prsty ze všeho toho alkoholu. A tak plně oblečený zalehl do postele, která pořád ještě trochu voněla anglickou pěnou na holení. Usmál se, když si to uvědomil, a usnul.

 

Schopis se vzbudil zimou. Stulil se do klubíčka na kraji postele u zdi a dýchal si na ruce, ale nic platné, zatracená norská zima. Ačkoli byl pod dekou a plně oblečený a v kamnech stále ještě hořely postele, ve kterých mohli spát, byla mu taková zima, že už nedokázal znovu tvrdě usnout, tudíž se smířil s tím, že stráví zbytek noci v polospánku.

Najednou se vedle postele rozespale a velmi neohrabaně vyhrabal na nohy kapitán Davenport a i se svou dekou vlezl do postele, poněvadž nejspíš zapomněl, že v ní spí už někdo jiný, komu k tomu sám dal svolení, a nejspíš se v té tmě domníval, že je prázdná, a i prázdně vypadala, poněvadž muž v ní ležící se nehýbal ani nevydával žádné hlasité zvuky. Chtěl si lehnout na záda a pořádně se roztáhnout, ale když roztahoval ruce ve své oblíbené poloze mořské hvězdice, zajel omylem prsty do vlasů svému spolunocležníkovi, o kterém ani nevěděl, že tam je. Neuvědomil si to ovšem dostatečně rychle, aby něco udělal, poněvadž jakmile se jeho prsty dotkly těch vlasů, jejich majitel ztuhl a otočil se na něj. Zmateného, rozcuchaného a s rozespalýma očima ho stejně rozespalý, rozcuchaný a ještě přiopilý kapitán Davenport nemohl poznat, ale nějak si to neuvědomoval.

„Taky je vám taková zima?“ zeptal se známý chraplavý přízvučný hlas vedle kapitána a ten rázem věděl. Už stahoval ruku od vlasů toho Němce, ale muž vedle něj se převalil na druhý bok a čelem se mu z boku trochu opřel o rameno.

„Nechoďte nikam, jestli nechcete,“ pokračoval ten hlas velmi potichu a nebyl v tom žádný výsměch, jenom taková zvláštní a málo pochopitelná něha, která v tom hlase tiše a vlídně chraptila a při níž měl kapitán Davenport kdovíproč ve svém polospánku za očima korálovo.

„A vám je zima?“ zeptal se nepřítomně a natočil hlavu na stranu, kde ležel Němec. 

Čelo na jeho rameně se několikrát váhavě posunulo nahoru a dolů, ale hlas zamumlal:  
„Ne, není.“ 

A otočil se k němu opět zády, jako by si to všechno najednou rozmyslel. Opět si přitáhl kolena k hrudi a zabíral nejmenší možnou plochu, jakou mohl, a hlavu sklonil na kolena.

„Vždyť se třesete,“ poznamenal Davenport a přehodil přes něj ještě svou deku. Schopis ji tvrdohlavě setřásl.

„Tak zase nepřehánějte,“ prohodil pobaveně Davenport. Schopis se tiše zasmál a trochu odtáhl kolena od hrudi, ale vzápětí se roztřásl ještě víc.

„Vy jste se nastydl?“ zeptal se Davenport po chvíli. Schopis začal agresivně vrtět hlavou v nesouhlas, ale Davenport mu stejně položil dlaň na čelo. Schopis se v duchu zajíkl.

„Pojďte sem.“ 

Schopis nechápal, co se děje, co se po něm chce, co to má znamenat. Váhavě se otočil zpět k Davenportovi a kolem ramen se mu obtočila kapitánová štíhlá, ale silná paže, a přitáhla si ho ještě víc k sobě. Schopis se nebránil, ale nechápal a neuvolnil se. Určitě nějaký úžasný opilecký vtip, myslel si.

„Co to s vámi je...“ zabručel Davenport s úsměvem a začal ho líně hladit po rameni.

„Přestaňte mi vykat, pro boha,“ ohradil se Schopis a přitulil se blíž.

„Sám mi vykáte pořád,“ namítl s úsměvem Davenport a posunul si jeho hlavu trochu víc na prsa. „Jak po mě můžete chtít něco, co sám neděláte? Snad si nemyslíte, že budu pít vodu a dívat se, jak se sám nalíváte vínem?“

„Dneska jsem se nalíval něčím tvrdším než vínem, to bys měl vědět,“ usmál se Schopis. „A tykej mi, kapitáne.“

„Jak ti mám asi tykat, když mi stejně říkáš 'kapitáne'?“

„Tobě se to nelíbí, kapitáne?“

„Nechci, abys mi říkal 'kapitáne'.“

„Proč- dobře, jak tedy?“

Po chvíli řekl Davenport: „Třeba 'Charlie'.“

„To je poměrně osobní.“

„To je.“

„Dobře... Charlie.“

 

Oba byli nějakou dobu zticha. Vlastně až do chvíle, kdy se Davenport otočil na bok čelem k Schopisovi, nespouštěje či z prvního knoflíčku na Němcově košili.

„A ty jsi říkal, že je ti zima?“ nadhodil Davenport, stále rozjařený ze všeho toho alkoholu.

Schopis už skoro spal, ale na otázku ještě zareagoval několika pokývnutími hlavy. Velice brzo ho však naprosto probraly cizí prsty na jeho pásku.

„Co-“

„To tě zahřeje.“

Přezka na pásku už nebyla zapnutá a Schopis cítil, že mu cizí ruka opatrně rozepnula poklopec na kalhotách.

Neprotestoval.

Ani když se ho ta ruka dotkla na spodním prádle.

Ruka chvíli šátrala, kudy by se dostala dovnitř, až našla poměrně vysoko lem spodních kalhot a vplazila se pod něj jako úhoř. Něžně ho pohladila ho po nahém boku, po břiše a přes měkký podbřišek klesla až houštiny drátovitých chlupů a na horký penis až docela dole. Schopis vydechl.

„Tiše,“ přikázal mu šeptem Davenportův hlas, zatímco jeho ruka neustávala v těch zvláštních pohybech, které Schopise opravdu docela zahřívaly.

Ruka uchopila penis u žaludu a pomalým pohybem k jeho kořenu shrnula předkožku. Schopis znovu vydechl, ale zaťal zuby a druhé pokárání nepřišlo. Předkožka se vrátila na svém místo při pohybu ruky zpět k žaludu. Schopis otevřel ústa v mělkém stenu.

Druhá ruka se napjala kolem Schopisových ramen, když jeho ústa překryla ústa majitele obou rukou. Schopis vydechl do oněch úst a prudce přirazil pánví do ruky, která rejdila v jeho kalhotech.

Do Schopisových rtů je vtištěn další sladký polibek a do Davenportovy ruky je znovu přiražen penis, nyní už brnící a tvrdnoucí. Jakmile skončí první polibek, začne druhý, a jakmile není kam přirážet, je odtaženo, aby se mohlo přirážet znovu. 

Akt nabývá na tempu.

V Davenportových ústech rezonuje stále více vzdechů, které se zoufale snaží utišit tím, že líbá jejich původce stále náruživěji, aby mu na sténání nevyšel dech.

Ovšem nikdy není málo vzduchu pro sténání.

Obzvlášť ne tehdy, když ta ruka nezpomaluje, naopak. Když ruka ještě stíhá hladit varlata, třísla a podbřišek, chvílemi zabloudí i na štíhlý bok, Schopisovi už rozhodně není zima a má dost vzduchu na to, aby to dokázal.

„No tak, ššš,“ utišuje ho hlas, zatímco ruka ho doslova prosí, aby zticha nebyl. On ani nemůže být zticha. Vždyť je hlazen, vzrušován a zuřivě líbán. Ruka v jeho kalhotech je vlhká preejakulátem smíšeným s potem. Jeho penis chvílemi až bolí vzrušením. Nemůže být zticha.  
Ale musí. Hlas to tak chce.

Políbí tedy Davenporta sám. Oplatí mu konečně alespoň jediný z jeho doteků. Vlisuje se do jeho rtů a vytryskne mu slza, když se nechtěně příliš drsně zakousne do Davenportova spodního rtu a ucítí na jazyku chuť krve. Chce se omluvit, ale Davenport mu to nedovolí, políbí ho znovu a ještě silněji. Stisk ruky na penisu se ještě zpevní. 

Tempo stále graduje.

Schopisovi tečou slzy, jak moc se snaží být zticha, a snaží se alespoň částečně oplácet Davenportovy polibky. Leží zpocený jako myš, třese se po celém těle, srdce mu buší jako splašené. 

Je blízko.

Poslední zbytky jeho sebekontroly jsou rázem pryč. Jeho tělo sebou škube, on pláče, kouše do rtů sebe i Davenporta, přerývaně chraptí „Charlie, Charlie!“, chytá se ho za ramena. Ruka v jeho kalhotech je rázem úplně mokrá horkými výstřiky semene, které vyprovokovala. Tempo ustává až po chvilce.

Davenport opatrně vytáhne ruku ze Schopisových kalhot, rychle ji otře do prostěradla a obejme Schopise, co nejtěsněji to jde. Do zápěstí ho samou bolestí téměř chytají křeče, ale nevnímá to. 

Schopis se k němu tiskne, jako by na tom závisel jeho život. Těžce a přerývaně mu oddechuje na krk a paži má obmotanou okolo jeho pasu.

Davenport ho políbí na horké zpocené čelo. Schopis se nebrání, jen se k němu přitiskne ještě víc a vydechne nahlas.

Po chvilince už Schopis nereaguje ani na polibky, ani na hlazení po vlasech. Tak takhle ho dokážu zřídit jenom jednou rukou, uvědomí si Davenport, než ho políbí naposledy a usne taky.


End file.
